


沐於星光之下-Emet-Selch Part.

by jghostsaid0_0



Series: 沐於星光之下 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 晚安，我親愛的冥王。
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Series: 沐於星光之下 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	沐於星光之下-Emet-Selch Part.

**Author's Note:**

> *夢女，五版劇透，現代魔法AU。  
> *私設暱稱。

「這是什麼？」

「Eorzea的料理。」你回過頭，看見Hades倚在門邊，饒富興味地看著你在廚房忙碌：「他們在慶祝Starlight的時候會吃的傳統料理。」

「Starlight？」

「是一個要跟家人團聚的日子呢，」你笑了起來：「我覺得是個很棒的節日。」

他沒有再問，而是朝你走來，你睜大眼睛，看他伸手抹掉你臉上沾到的——或許是麵粉之類的東西吧，也可能是醬料類的——殘骸沒在他的手上停留，甚至連一個動作都沒有得到就從他的手上消失了。

男人的目光掃過擺在桌上的食材，略略思考了一下，打了個響指，你預定要做的其中一樣食物就出現在桌上——不完全一樣，但看外表大概也是八九不離十。

你望向他，他聳聳肩：「這不困難。」

「好啦好啦大天才！」你鼓起臉頰——倒也不是生氣，你懂他只是想要嘗試一下沒試過的東西（也或許是公孔雀想開一下屏），於是你把他轉了個方向推著他的背：「讓我準備吧，你去看看其他布置。」

他順著你的力道朝客廳走去，也不介意你的手上的材料沾到他的長袍：「還要怎麼布置？」

「我的筆記在桌上，大天才你自己看。」

「如果你寫報告的時候有這麼認真的話，Lahabrea閣下會很感動。」

「……你到底去不去啦！」

你把最後一道半成品放進烤箱，走出廚房的時候看見客廳已經按照你希望的方式布置得差不多了，Hades拿著一個鈴鐺（你從Eorzea帶回來的）站在銀樅樹旁邊，大概正在思考著要把這東西掛在哪裡。

「你用創造魔法？」

「沒有。」他並未抬頭，而是認真地在研究那一顆莫古利造型的鈴鐺。

你突然有點可惜沒有看到他布置中的樣子，例如踮著腳尖掛彩帶之類的——啊好像也不會出現，你瞄了瞄彩帶的高度……那個高度他伸手就可以碰到了。

於是你決定等等叫他去放樹頂的星星。

還沒等你開口，門鈴響了起來。

「你邀請他了？」

「當然！」你笑咪咪地跑去開門：「Hyth也是我們親愛的家人呀！」

「感謝你的邀請，Azem。」門一打開，你撲到了後方高大的人身上，Hythlodaeus笑著擁抱了你，並舉起了手中的東西開玩笑道：「Emet-Selch在瞪我了，你最好趕快把我放開。」

「Hades才不會生你的氣。」雖然這麼說著，你還是放開了他：「還有在家裡不要叫座名啦！感覺好像在上班。」

Hythlodaeus從善如流的喚了你與他的名，你這才放過他，好奇地望著他手上的東西。

「上次你說過的，很好吃的葡萄。」

「噢！我好久沒去那裡了！」你興高采烈地接過了Hythlodaeus手中的袋子：「那裡的人還好嗎？」

「跟上次去的時候差不多，今年也是豐收的一年。」Hythlodaeus跟著你走進屋裡，看著不同於以往的客廳：「噢，這是你的新概念？」

「不是。」回答的是一直沒出聲的Hades：「外國習俗。」

「嗯？」他打量著這些布置：「挺有趣的，是哪的習俗？」

「Eorzea。」

你向Hythlodaeus介紹著關於Starlight的細節，一面將手中的水果放到了桌上，拿起另一樣吊飾塞到Hythlodaeus的手中。

「跟家人一起裝飾聖誕樹也是慶祝的一環哦！」你從包裡拿起了要放到樹頂的星星塞進了Hades手中：「這個在最後放到樹的頂端，才算裝飾完成。」

「我？」他挑眉望著你：「不是你嗎？」

「給你裝啦！」你笑著說，假裝沒有任何企圖：「不可以用法術喔！」

「我也覺得給你裝比較好呢。」Hythlodaeus附和著你的話。

Hythlodaeus一向是順著你的，所以在三人投票中，若Hades與你意見相左，他總是輸的那一個。

Hades聳聳肩，隨手將本來拿在手上的裝飾品掛到樹上：「好吧。」

你們將銀樅樹裝飾成你印象中的樣子，你望向Hades，等待他將最後的星星放上去。

Hades拿起了星星，卻沒有要往樹上裝的樣子，而是朝你走來，你還來不及表達疑惑，就被他扛了起來。

「欸！」

「我不夠高啊。」他勾起嘴角：「沒說不能找工具吧？」

你還來不及抗議被當成工具的身份，手中就被塞進了那顆星星。

你瞪著他，他回望著你，大有你不裝上去他就不放你下來的決心。

一旁的Hythlodaeus望著你們，在你對他投以求救的眼神時雙手一攤，表示Hades都這樣做了他也幫不了你。

最後還是由你裝上了那顆星星。

他將你放了下來，你朝他的手臂捶了一拳——當然不痛不癢，但表達了你的不滿。他揉了揉你的頭頂，沒等你抗議，就指著廚房說道：「時間差不多了。」

食物的香氣自廚房飄出，你一面撫著被Hades撥亂的頭髮，一面望向牆上的掛鐘，指針的位置也的確與預期的相去不遠。

於是你將兩人留在客廳，不忘吩咐整理的任務。

在料理上桌的同時，你看見了剛才由你安上的星形裝飾正微微地發著光。

你看向已經將客廳收拾完畢的兩人，Hythlodeaus笑著指了指Hades，而後者聳了聳肩沒有其他表示。

你不禁也笑了起來，招呼著他們入座。

那些異國料理的味道當然是被稱讚的，席間你們天南地北地聊著——正確來說，是你和Hythlodeaus講，而Hades聽，偶爾評上兩句精確但毒舌至極的見解。

如此這般，最後演變成三方辯論似乎也是無可厚非的事情，你們各有見解，自然是互相不讓。

不過比起要辯出一個結果，過程中獲得的樂趣對你們來說才是重要的。

在甜點也被消滅的同時（Hades那份最後進了你的胃），你們也安靜了下來。快速地收拾了桌面（不得不說，在這種時候，你就覺得創造魔法真的特別好用），轉移陣地來到了客廳那張柔軟舒適的沙發上。

前方的電視螢幕上播著你已經看過不知道幾次的影集，你坐在他們兩個中間，三人有一搭沒一搭地聊著天。

你滿足地靠著Hades的手臂，溫暖的空氣和填滿肚子的美食令你有些昏昏欲睡，你瞇著眼聽著Hades和Hythlodeaus在討論——大略是關於一些創造概念相關的研究，從幾個關鍵字聽起來，大概是學院最近又出了什麼新奇的報告吧？

將你意識喚回現實的是掛鐘的報時，你彈了起來，在你身旁的兩人對此毫無反應，顯然對這種情況已經再習慣不過，只是一同望著你，看著你跑進房間，出來的時候手中多了兩個經過包裝的盒子。

「明天早上再拆喔！」你笑著將兩個禮物遞給了他們，不忘說道：「反正偷偷放你們一定也會發現，我就直接給了。」

「習俗？」

「習俗！」

Hades挑了眉，而Hythlodeaus笑著說好。

大概是瞇了一下，你的精神好了不少，你加入了討論，直到分針又轉了一圈、Hythlodeaus起身道別，而你和Hades送他離開後，才又有了些睡意。

Hades看出了你的困倦，將你趕回房間，說著剩下的他來收之類的話。

忙碌了一天，你也的確累了。你從善如流地回了房間梳洗，踏出浴室時發現天花板被一片無垠星空的幻象取而代之，那些散落的星星發出柔和的光芒，明滅閃爍，如夢似幻。

創造魔法的一百萬種應用？你勾起嘴角，在他躺上床的時候將人緊緊地擁住。

「Happy Starlight!」你吻了他，一同送上了節日的禱詞。

「嗯．」他回擁著你，學著你說著他並不熟悉的祝福：「Happy Starlight.」  


晚安，我親愛的冥王。

你滿足地閉上眼睡去，所以沒有發現他在你酣然時在你的額頭落下了一個輕柔的吻。

晚安，我最溫暖的小太陽。⬛

**Author's Note:**

> 關於禮物  
>  Hades收到一本來自Eorzea大文豪所撰寫的劇本書，而Hythlodeaus收到了Eorzea少數民族所製作的工藝飾品。
> 
> Azem問過幾次Hades關於那本書的感想，說是認識作家可以給個回應，但Hades每次都含糊帶過。  
>  但從書本被翻閱的痕跡來看，應該是很喜歡的吧。  
>  而Hythlodeaus把禮物放在辦公室，因為從未看過的風格而被關注了好一陣子，意外地在創造界吹起了一陣異國風。⬛
> 
> 關於創造魔法做出來的食物  
>  Azem隔了幾天才想到Hades用創造魔法做出來、最後不翼而飛的那個派。他問過Hades無果後，在幾天後從Elidibus口中獲得了派的下落。  
>  據說被拿到了議會發送，並且從Lahabrea閣下的口中得到了不錯的評價。⬛


End file.
